User talk:Ioklatapr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chicunsu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasarn (Talk) 01:56, August 22, 2012 Floating enemies If you're trying to figure out if the monsters float, the easiest way I've seen is to use an acid ground spell or rod. If it doesn't melt them, they're floating. Oh, and when filling out the statboxes, removing the space between the number and the {Hopeless) potential rate keeps it from wrapping around to the next line. It helps it look a little better. Unless the statbox template was actually edited to add a separate section for the potential, it's the only way to fix it. CorakTM (talk) 22:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) What if they are protected from acid? And I'm usually edit in Source mode. If I do it for yet nonexistent article, then first I copy source of some article to text file, then edit it for the new creature, then paste it back in Source mode. When I edit article which is already present, I do it in Source mode too. If I have left some spaces, feel free to edit that for better looking result (in general, feel free to rewrite my every word). I'm usually trying to do like you said, I'm even using preview before publishing, but could unintentionally miss some. And I'm constantly forgetting to add Category:Elona+. Ioklatapr (talk) 00:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) It'll still give the "melts" message whether they're taking damage or not. I also use source mode most of the time, since it goes a little quicker. The problem is just that if there's a typo in the statbox that it won't show up. And as far as the looks go, as long as the content is there it's not that important. I sometimes do that stuff if I have other things to add, but if it's very minor stuff like that there's no reason to worry about it. CorakTM (talk) 00:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, you mean your browser splits line in two whenever there is space between number and (potential)? I just realized that Opera uses quite tiny font for statbox display, so in my case it splits when number is three-digits followed by space. In case of two-digits it keeps line unbroken. But I guess other browsers may have other settings, so since now I won't put space after number at all. Ioklatapr (talk) 01:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate articles If two pages are the same, a redirect is usually enough. I can also merge the history of two pages, but that's usually for copy/paste moves. I don't think it was really necessary for big sister, but I did it anyway. -- Kasarn (talk) 09:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Gomen / Sorry I was inactive and away for various reasons for a while Chicunsu (talk) 17:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, adding npc stats myself turned out to be a great fun. Ioklatapr (talk) 20:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC)